Lemon And Orange
by TheRealStories4u
Summary: An original story about a boy named Lemon and a girl named Orange. Rated M for swears and a bit of kissy stuff, Also blood and violence. The first two chapters are their own story which is kid friendly, and then the rest are a feel train with all of that cray cray stuff. This is my first story and ill keep it going until i get bored.
1. The Girl I Hate, Rejection

My name is Lemon. I have short messsy blonde hair and I'm an adventurer who works for the village I live in, Anten. However, I'm not very good at it. It's about 7:00 in the morning.  
I got up early because I'm traveling to go attack a small bandit camp. This is probably going to end horribly but I need the money. I just barely scraped up enough to buy my own sword!  
My swords nothing special, just a steel blade with the name lemon engraved in the blade. I decide to stop messing around and pack my bags. If I hurry, I'll probably make it to the camp in an hour.

After a bunch of walking, I'm finally at the entrance to the bandit camp. It's just small cave, but it has a guard at the front so I'm hiding from a distance.  
I decide the best course of action is to walk up to the guard and trick him. So that's what I do. "Hey do you know where I am?" I say. "You're asking the wrong peso-" I quickly stab him before he has time to try and kill me. Blood splatters on my boots but I don't mind, I'll clean them later. I take the guard's helmet, a steel helmet with curved horns,  
and carry on. The cave is very dark. I grab a torch out of my pack and light it for a better view. And then I see him. A man with horrible wounds on the floor, barely clinging to life.  
I walk up next to him and ask, " Who did this?". He looks at me with dead eyes and says "Run." A bit scared by this, I decide to continue on. I find many bodies like the rest until I see what I really came here for. The gold stash. I open the chest containing it and I'm a bit underwhelmed. Only 10 gold pieces? That's only enough for like what? two slices of bread? I look around to see if there is any thing else in the room and then I see IT. A moon badger. I had heard the stories of them killing entire armies before getting killed. It looks at me with it's beady eyes and I decide to take the dying mans advice. RUN. I quickly jump out of the way of it's pounce and run faster than ever before. I run for a solid 10 minutes before looking back.  
It's gone, but I dropped the coins on the way. Which means I've failed the mission, again. I take the walk of shame back to the village and meet up with my boss, Grape. He opens with, "So, how did it go?" I look at him with a frown and say, "Total failure sir." He looks at me with a look of rage and says " Are you serious Lemon! This is the last straw! You're fired!"  
"Wait! please, give me one more chance! I'll take the worst job you have." He looks at me and smiles. "Alright. You'll be going to go get the water from Endin, And you'll be traveling with Orange." I can't believe this. I HATE traveling with others, especially orange. I don't say anything else and Grape says " Go meet her at her house. She's waiting for you." I shut up and go to the market to go buy some bread. I want to prolong this as much as possible. Once I get the bread, I'm already hating myself for taking this job. I guess I have to deal with it.  
I walk over to Orange's house and see her standing there. She's about a head shorter than me even though we're the same age. She has long orange hair, she'd be hot if I didn't despise her.  
Unlike me, she's a white mage. She specializes in healing others but she doesn't have any kinds of spell books or staves. She has the ability to heal others with her hands. It's probably going to be the only thing she'll be useful for.  
If you wonder why I hate her so much, it started when we were 10, on my birthday. She ruined it. She basically destroyed my reputation by making me a laughing stock. She was running around playing with her friends and pushed me into a wall. It doesn't sound that bad until you see the dent in the wall. My family's a rough bunch and I was a bit of a wimp so everyone laughed it off. Except me. It wouldn't be that bad if she had apologized or something. She's oblivious. " Alright, let's get this over with." I say. She grabs her knife and starts walking with me. "What's going on with you, Lemon?" "Nothing much, just got put on a long trip with my least favorite person." "Why do you hate me so much?" "Don't worry about it."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

ECH 


	2. The guy who's mean, Acceptance

Orange's narration now

I don't get it. I keep on trying to be his friend but he just keeps on rejecting me. We were silent for most of the day but now it's become night so we have set up camp. I'm in my tent but I can't sleep. I'm just so confused. Why does he hate me? Doesn't he notice me? It seems like he hates me for no reason. I don't think i've ever done anything to hurt him but he acts like I have. Thats it. I'm going to force him to tell me in the morning. Whether he likes it or not.

I open my tent flaps and see lemon standing outside tending to a fire. It's just sunrise and I slowly remember what I promised to do. I walk over to the fire and immediatly say " Why do you hate me!" He looks at me and sighs. "Forget it." Fine. The hard way. I literally tackle him and say "Why don't you like me!" "Jesus! Calm down! I'm not going to tell you." " I'm not going to let you go until you tell me you jerk!" "Why should I?!" I feel like it's a stupid question. But I don't have an answer. I hop off of him and go back into my tent. I need to be alone. I have a reason now. I can't tell him though. Can I? My thoughts are inturrupted by lemon. He opens my tent and says come on. We have to start moving if we want to make it in time. He starts to leave but I grab the back of his shirt. "You said you wanted a reason? I- I've liked you for a long time. I don't get why you haven't noticed!" I emmidiatly regret saying this but what's done is done. I hope to look at him and get a look of acceptance but instead I get a look of anger. "So fucking humiliating me infront of my entire family is how you show your love!?" "Wait what? What are you talking about?" "Back at my tenth birthday party, you ruined me!" "Oh! Wait, I'm so sorry, I thought you laughed that off!" "No, I didn't." I hug him, half expecting to be pushed away but I'm not. "I'm so sorry, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you I will." "It's okay. All I want is for us to come out of this without getting hurt."

Now if you're a kiddie the story ends here. But if you are prepped and ready for a possible feel train than strap in.

END OF CHAPTER DOS 


End file.
